Investigations completed or in progress entitled as follows: 1. The Cytoskeletal Trabecular Network. 2. Cytoskeletal Trabecular Network and Virus Growth. 3. Cytoskeletal Trabecular Network and the Organization of Subcellular Organelles. 4. The Nuclear hnRNP Network and Messenger RNA Processing. 5. The Suspended, Anchorage-Dependent cell as a Model for Cell-Surface Interaction. 6. Messenger Modification of Untranslatability in Suspended, Anchorage-Dependent Fibroblasts. 7. Morphology Related Control of Gene Expression. 8. A New Set of Small Nuclear RNA Molecules Involved in Large RNA Structure.